The invention concerns a rotating drive mechanism for swinging doors, especially on vehicles, with a helical transmission consisting of a stator that is rigidly connected to the housing of the rotating drive mechanism, a rotor that can rotate but cannot move axially and that is rigidly connected to the driveshaft, a coupling component that moves axially to rotate the rotor in relation to the stator, and a pneumatic or hydraulic drive cylinder with a piston rod that is connected to the coupling component.
A rotating drive mechanism of this type is known. It is described for example in German OS No. 2 919 435.
The known drive mechanism is intended to make it possible to considerably reduce overall height. This is attained in accordance with the known mechanism in that the piston rod is hollow, with the helical transmission mounted directly on the inner surface of the wall of the hollow component.